What Just Happened
by RubyDust
Summary: Drunken nights can lead to unplanned 'happenings'. As Roxas so learnt. COMPLETE AND UTTER LEMON! I WARN YOU NOW!


**Authoress's Note:** Once again - I'M SO SORRY!! I haven't been on or uploaded any stories in so long!!

**Warnings:** Schweet schweet boy love! You no like, what the hell you doing here?? Probably OOC as well. xD

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear, I am up to no good…..nor do I own Kingdom Hearts and never will. –sniffles–

As soon as I lifted my head from the pillow and before I had even opened my eyes, I knew something was up. Blinking a few times to try stop the world from spinning I managed to sit up and look around the room I was in without chucking. Where the hell was I? No place I'd ever been before. I leaned forward slightly and squinted at a boy I had only just noticed staring back at me. A boy with the exact same eyes as me, and hair, and skin… My eyes flew wide as I realised that I was looking at my reflection in a mirror, and I did not look very well for wear. I lifted my hand and ran it through, what I saw was, my extremely messy hair. I shivered as I looked down and saw my bare chest bearing all to the world, droplets of sweat barely visible but clearly felt with even the slightest breeze. Wait a second, what was that, that thing wrapped around my hips. That certainly wasn't…It moved! I heard a painful groan as I felt pressure around my waist. I tilted my head at my reflection staring at the thing, and I just realised what it was, before a young man's head suddenly appeared behind me, looking over my shoulder. I could tell he was very sleepy and extremely out of it as he let out a huge yawn before smiling as if in a doze and looking at me through the mirror.

"Morning Mister."

It was all I could take. I suddenly spun around to actually face my sleeping companion, not taking in proportion the amount of space I took up as I spun around, to how much space there was between the end of the bed and me. I, of course, soon found myself on my back, staring up at the ceiling with an extremely sore ass as my legs (my feet at least) were still resting on the bed. The fact that I was on my back seemed so familiar… The head then appeared again, this time dangling over the edge of the bed as he looked down at me with wide eyes full of concern.

"You ok? That musta been some fall."

Ok, now I was completely confused. Who was this guy? And where were we? And more importantly, why did we just wake up together??

I just stared up at him in a complete daze, not sure what to do. I saw he was wearing some sort of fancy button down white shirt, even though practically all the buttons were mysteriously undone for some unknown reason. He, on the other hand, just looked down at me utterly amused, after coming to the conclusion that I was fine most likely. He shook his head to get rid of the extremely messy, extremely red hair that was blocking his view of me I guess, and held out his hand.

"Need some help down there?"

I pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked up at him coldly.

"I'm fine, thank you."

He just put his hands up in defence and backed away, but I could tell he was finding me even more and more funny by the minute.

"Just putting the offer out there…"

"Look, let's cut the crap. Who the hell are you? And where am I? And more importantly, what the hell just happened?"

I may have been becoming more amusing for this guy, but he was becoming way more infuriating for me. He just grinned down at me, and I could tell he was chuckling to himself.

"And what the hell is so funny??"

"Look, last night we made a deal. And I'm not about to go back on my part, kapeech?"

"What? What deal? I've never even met you before!"

"Yeah, right. Well not before last night, no, but now…"

He gave me a slight wink before letting out another huge yawn and falling back on the bed.

"What hour do you call this anyways? I told you I like to sleep in."

I glared at him from my spot on the floor. He could probably sense this, because a moment later his eyes opened and stared straight at me.

"You really don't remember, do you?"

I raised my eyebrow at him as if to say 'duh!'

"Well for starters, pull that sheet up a bit more. You seem to be flashing me your…well…you get the idea…"

I looked down and saw this was completely true, and instantly did as he said, my face as red as his flaming hair.

"Thank you." He pushed his head up to rest in on his hand and rolled so his entire body was facing me. He almost looked like he was a model posing for something.

"Basically, you came into my work last night-"

"Hold up. Your work?"

"Oh you know, the bar. Yeah, you remember now, I can see it on your face. So yeah, you walked in, sat down in the darkest, gloomiest corner of the bar and did not move. I was rather busy at the time, seeing as it was pretty much rush hour, and didn't get a chance to look at you properly. One of the other bar girls, Jasmine I think, actually served you the first time. Remember her?"

"Yeah, that I remember…"

I also remembered the exact reason why I went and sat there but I was NOT about to share that with Mr Spiky.

"So, over the next few hours or so, I was just doing my job and you were just sitting there. All the girls were talking about you, ya know? Cathie and Mer and Jas. They thought you were rather cute. I had no idea what they were on about."

I looked at him sceptically but stayed silent letting him continue with this intriguing story.

"Before I knew it, the bar was practically empty. There were only a few totally drunk arses and you. The drunks we were soon rid of, but you proved to be a harder story. Usually the girls prove to be their worth by getting all the Mr Grumpy Bums like you to piss off so we could all go home, but you absolutely flat out refused. I had no idea what those girls had been serving you all night but you defiantly looked good and wasted to me. After you managed to completely piss off Jas one last time, and she came and completely bitched her arse off at me once again, I let the girls go home and decided to handle you myself. Little sisters I tell you."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Sisters?"

"Yeap. Jasmine and Cathie. Twins. Bloody nuisances if you ask me. So where was I?"

"You let them leave…"

"Ah yes. They left and it was just you and me. To tell you the truth, I flat out refused to go near you at the beginning. Couldn't be bothered dealing with a Mr Grumpy Bum that night, but oh well. I was drying the last of the glasses before I finally ventured over, and man, did you look worse for wear. Even worse than you like right now probably… All you did was stare at me in the beginning, still hanging onto your glass….

_/Flashback/_

Axel grinned and nodded at the extremely blonde drunk in front of him.

"Evening. How does thee fare this fine night?"

Roxas just stared at him with discontempt.

"Who the hell wants to know?"

Axel pointed at finger at him cheekily.

"Ah my dear friend, ask no questions and receive no lies. What can I do you for?"

"Who cares. Surprise me. Anything with alcohol is good for me."

"One alcoholic beverage coming right up sir."

Now constantly watching the blonde out of the corner of his eye, Axel finished up cleaning and started to wipe down the bench. As he approached where Roxas was sitting he watched, as the blonde picked up his glass, seemed to raise it in a toast to Axel, and drown what was left in it. Then picking up the tall glass once again he stared inside before tipping it up side down. Roxas pouted and looked over to the red-head as he quickly started to pretend to clean.

"Hey, bar boy."

Axel rolled his eyes refusing to look up out of pure stubbornness. "Yes? May I help you?"

"Yeah, you can get me another one of those. It was good."

"Like that's going to happen anytime soon buddy. How many have you had tonight anyway?"

Leaving the blonde to try and count on his fingers Axel made his way down the bar not at all fantasising in anyway what he could do to the blonde if he got him on top of the bar counter…

"I dunno."

"Huh?"

"Geez. You ask a guy a question and don't even listen to the answer. You asked how many I had tonight and I dunno. Those girls just keep on giving me stuff. Anyway, back to my request. I have the money and you have the skills, so can I please have another one?"

"What, you're being polite now? That's ne-"

Axel had finally looked up and found to be staring at an extremely doable blonde in front of him. Roxas indeed had money, and he way waving around a note in his mouth and smirking at Axel in an extremely sexy way. After staring for quite some time, Axel pulled himself together and gave a smile.

"Another drink coming right up."

Quickly making another concoction, Axel started to slid it over to Roxas when he was done, but pulled it back and put his hand out instead.

"Come on. Pay up first."

Leaning forward, Roxas grinned and rested his head on his hands waving the money around even more.

"It's right here, just take it."

Axel shrugged and started to reach out his hand, but Roxas pulled back cheekily.

"Uh uh. No hands. Put something else to use instead…"

Axel stared at him unblinkingly and swallowed. Surely that was counted as flirting. Flirting or not, Axel was determined to get that money and did as he was told. He rested his hands on the bar and slowly started to lean forward, not once taking his eyes off Roxas'. Roxas started to lean forward as well but decided against and pulled back with an even cheekier grin plastered on his face.

"Oh come on." Axel complained as he let his head drop. "What rule am I breaking this time?"

Roxas shrugged looking away casually.

"You want it? Come get it."

Axel smirked looking the blonde up and down. "Oh I want alright…But remember, I'm the one with your drink. You want? Come around here and get…"

Roxas slowly turned around to stare at Axel, checking he really was being serious, and slid off his stool standing up. Both walked along the length of the bar, eyes never taken from one another. After what seemed an agonizingly long time for the both of them, they reached the end. Axel put his hand out for Roxas and he lead him around the edge of the bar to a hair's breath away from him. Taking his hand from Roxas', he lifted it to rest under the other's chin and slowly stepped backwards. Lifting his other hand to undo the top buttons of his white work shirt, Roxas stopped him and undid them himself. Feeling his pulse rate rise rapidly, Axel gave Roxas a questioning look. Roxas shrugged grinning up at the taller boy.

"I always like to help where I can."

"Didn't you come around here for your drink?"

"Did I? I think not. You asked if I wanted, yet you never specified exactly what it was I was wanting. And indeed I do want, just not the drink…"

Roxas slowly slid his hands down the front of Axel's shirt and snaked them around his waist. He then pulled with such a force that managed to get Axel to gasp out loud as he was pressed right up against the blonde.

"Is that so? Well what do you want then Blondie?"

Opening his mouth slightly, Roxas lightly brushed his lips against Axel's in a most teasing manner.

"Guess…"

"What if I don't wanna…"

"Doesn't matter to me, I always get what I want, even if you don't know what that is."

"Good to hear then, but you should know…"

"What should I know?"

"You're not the only one who wants something Blondie…"

"Oh?"

"And trust me, I'm about to get what I want…"

"How so?"

"Like this."

Axel crashed his lips down onto Roxas' as his hands pulled the smaller one's head towards him. Both clinging onto each other, hands were roaming everywhere and many pleasurable moans were heard. As the two broke for air Roxas found that he was now sitting up on top of the bar looking down into the redhead's eyes. Axel stared up at him and caressed his cheek so tenderly, Roxas almost started to purr. Suddenly, from the tenderness, Roxas was forcibly shoved onto his back ending up lying across the bar as Axel smirked looking over him. Roxas, almost completely breathless, stared up at the young man he still had no name for, as he chest rose and fell heavily. Axel slowly crawled his way up onto the bar top so that he was on his hands and knees, with Roxas under him and at his mercy. Without warning, Axel suddenly attacked Roxas' throat and collarbone with his mouth, causing the blonde to gasp and moan with pleasure, his breath growing shorter and his pulse rising greatly.

Axel smirked into the soft skin as he felt the reaction he was getting from his prey. A slight pressure on his thigh indicated that he was doing a very good job with pleasing the blonde. He looked up at the face of his soon to be lover and smirked again running a hand up under the younger mans top, his hands gently grazing the nipples teasingly inciting another moan from Roxas.

Roxas looked up lustfully at the red head, feeling the pressure growing in his southern regions. He licked his suddenly dry lips as he watched the older man skilfully take the bottom hem of both his shirts and discard them on the floor.

"I see you've had plenty of practice undressing men." He said, a cheeky grin gracing his lips as he tried to get his raging emotions under control.

Axel chuckled, slightly pausing with his mouth above Roxas's left nipple, which he was ready to attack with no restraint.

"Well you get that when you're a bar tender...all sorts of drunk men and women throw themselves at me, what else am I suppose do but take advantage of the situation?" This caused a slight giggle from the intoxicated blonde then a sharp intake of breath and a moan followed as Axel continued to suck the already hard nipple into his mouth. Roxas arched into the warmth, hands running down to rest in the mass of red on the others head, right near the scalp urging him on. Axel on the other hand had no intention of stopping his pursuit of ultimate pleasure. In fact, he was so hell bent on receiving and giving the younger man pleasure that he decided to torture the poor man by twisting the right, neglected nipple between his thumb and forefinger receiving a every loud "Aah" for his troubles. The room was definitely heating up and his pants were most certainly getting way too tight. Time to move things further so he could take this to the comfort of his bed. Where he would certainly rock the blonde's world.

He detached his mouth from the blondes nipple causing said blonde to whine in disappointment only to let out a strangled cry as he felt a warm hand collide with even warmer skin. Roxas arched up into the hand that now covered his very hard cock wanting more contract with the teasing hand. Suddenly he felt the pressure of his pants released and his hard shaft was let into the open air. He breathed a sigh of relief as the pants were getting to be too painful...

'But how on earth did he get my pants off so fast? Sneaky bugger. And why is it that I'm completely naked and he is sitting there drooling over my nakedness while he is fully clothed?' At this thought he pouted slightly. Axel snaps out of his devilish thoughts and looks down at the blonde.

"What's up?" He asks licking his lips as he looks at the delicious morsel before him. Roxas smirked and didn't say anything but, rather, launched himself at his attacker pushing him down onto the bar. Axel, completely taken aback by the suddenness and agility of the drunk of his desires, let out a 'yip' of surprise, then a sudden cry as a pair of soft hand found their way to his now fully hard erection.

"Oh dear gods!" He cried through clenched teeth as he feels the pleasure shooting up his spine. Roxas gave a cheeky cute smile as he leaned down and placed a soft teasing kiss to Axel's lips, increasing the pressure he had on the swollen cock in his hands. He continued his ministrations until he felt Axel start to tense close on the brink of release. He let go of the now pulsing member and knelt on the bar looking down at the now flushed face of the red head.

"We need to take this somewhere more...comfy." The smaller man said with a smirk and a wink. Axel looked up at the boy and nodded, barely able to move. He managed to stand and grab hold of the blonde's hand leading him to the stairwell. This was proving to be harder then expected as in the blonde's state of drunkenness he kept tripping and giggling, then he did something unexpected. He launched himself onto the taller man and wrapped his legs around his waist. Axel ended up looking up at the blonde who had an indescribable look on his face. Axel growled and pulls the blonde's head towards him, attacking those delicious lips. Roxas began to move up and down on the taller man, trying to create friction between the two. He let out a breathy moan which got lost in Axel's mouth as the two's lips became very much glued together. Realising they weren't really going anywhere, Axel broke the lip-lock which caused Roxas to suddenly attach his lips and teeth onto the red head's neck and collar bone. Thankfully Axel wasn't **too **caught off guard and he turned his dazed, hormonal fuelled head up the stair well. Frustrated by the amount of steps left to go Axel growled again and continued on his agonizing mission upwards. A short time later, though in Axel's opinion since it wasn't instantaneous it was far too long, he finally came up to the slightly ajar wooden door signalling the entrance to his room. Forcefully kicking it open, Axel felt that he wanted the blonde in his arms so badly he almost ran across the room before falling backwards onto his bed with a soft thud. Roxas sat up atop the red head and looked around at the red room in slight shock. He was quickly brought out of his shocked state when he felt a hand creeping around his erection. He groaned, leaning into the hand, willing it to move and take away the aching pain in that area of his body. Instead the hand left him and Roxas soon found himself forcefully thrown onto the bed with the weight of Axel on him. He smirked as Axel began the torturous journey of biting and sucking down his neck, then took the pleasurable distraction to his advantage. Between moans of approval the whimpers of need and the gasps of pleasure, Roxas managed to slide Axel's pants down his slim legs so he, too, were almost fully naked. Roxas was about to move up to take the last bit of annoying clothing off but suddenly he felt a slick digit enter him. He threw his head back with his body following by instantly stiffening and tensing up, before looking up at the devilish face of the red head, who was at that moment smirking like a Cherish Cat. While Roxas was distracted with the difficult task of taking the older mans pants off, said man had reached over to his nightstand and pulled out the lube, slicked his finger and created the very position they were now in. Axel felt as the younger boy instantly stiffen at the sudden intrusion, so he quickly whispered sweet nothings in an attempt to calm him down.

"Shhh. It's ok, relax. Just trust me."

Roxas let his breathing slow down back to a normalish rhythm before he realised in defiantly, in fact, rather enjoyed said position they were in and started to move with it. He arched his back off the bed as the older man started to move his finger in and out of his tight entrance, once he felt the blonde's need for more. Axel looks down at his victim with a smirk. Watching the little body of this boy was making him fully and painfully hard. He carefully and slowly inserted another finger when he thought it was time and then a third, watching intently as the younger man started to ride his fingers with more and more vigour and passion.

"Ngh...Stop teasing! I'm going to cum without...NGH!" Axel was too wrapped up in what the boy was saying that he didn't realise he had hit that very sensitive spot within all men. A feral smirk crossed his lips and he hit the spot again with more force causing an extremely loud moan from the boy. Axel couldn't take it any more. He removed his fingers from the very well prepped boy and lubricated his cock. He pulled the panting boy up into his arms so he was sitting on his lap and gave him a teasing kiss. Roxas grabbed onto the well muscled back of the red head and bit his lip in euphoric anticipation. Axel looked down at the passion-dizzy blonde and smirked, capturing his lips in a searing kiss then entered him fully in one swift move. Both let out loud moans clinging onto each other's sweating shoulders enough to leave quick fine red marks. Axel rested his head on Roxas's shoulder, keeping himself as still as possible as he waited for the younger boy to adjust to his considerable size. After a while too long for the blonde, Roxas started to impatiently rocking on his hips, taking Axel deeper and giving him the sign he needed. He pulled out of the boy until only the head of his erection remained inside him then quickly thrust back in. Quickly, the pair found a steady rhythm and kept it up groaning into each other with even the slightest movements. Content for a while, Roxas soon found himself wanting more and began thrusting his hips causing a wild rhythm which continued building up between the two. Sensing he was just about reach his climax, he drove his nails deep into the red head's back leaving dark marks but also earning whimpers of pleasure from the redhead himself. Axel sensed that Roxas was reaching his breaking point and knew he was almost there as well. He managed to move his hand between the two to pump the young boys erection in time with his deep and powerful thrusts. Suddenly the pace grew desperate as they each closed in onto their climaxes. Axel opened his eyes and looked up at the blonde's tightly shut one's, his head tilted back in pleasure. He smirked and angled his thrusts in order to find that exact spot he had located earlier to give the younger one the ultimate pleasure. He knew when the boy's eyes flew open and a loud yell reached Axel's ears that he had found it. He picked up the pace and mustered all the force he can to hit that spot repeatedly.

A loud "SHIT!" escaped out of the blonde's mouth as he finally shuddered with ecstasy and released his load onto both their stomachs and Axel's slowing hand. This gave Axel the chance to grab the blonde's hips in both hands and guide his spent body up and down on him for a few more powerful thrusts. Only a few moments later, in the even tighter cavern, Axel came with a loud cry of incoherent words. Both fell back onto the bed panting loudly and feeling thoroughly pleased with themselves. Axel looked over at the blonde and smirked at his brightly flushed face. His eyes were closed so Axel took the opportunity to reach over and wrap his arms tightly around the younger man.

"Wow...that was..." Roxas exclaimed, opening his eyes and looked down at the red head giggling. Axel rolled his eyes and loosened his grip on the younger one, remembering the blonde's total and utter intoxication.

"Yeah, now go to sleep!" He sighed tiredly into the smaller mans ear. Roxas smiled happily and turned over so he had his back to Axel and fell almost instantly asleep.

"I guess you won't have this memorized..."Axel sighed and buried his head into the blonde's hair falling asleep himself.

_/End Flashback/_

"And so here we are," The red head finally finished.

I stared at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope."

"So you and me…"

"Yes'em."

"Last night…"

"Yu-huh."

"Together…"

"Yep."

"…So, why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Do me."

He just shrugged at me and flashed another grin.

"Us bartenders do get rather lonely you know. Watching all those other couples come and go, surely I deserved some action myself, so when I can get it I take it."

I smirked giving him a wink and rose up onto my knees.

"Surely you do."

Now this was fun. I swear he thought that someone else had just possessed my body and was controlling my every move. Lucky for him that wasn't the case.

"Ok, look dude, last night was fun and all, but we made a deal. Remember? Well obviously you don't since you were so drunk, but…what are you doing?"

I had started crawling up onto the bed and over to him, a smirk plastered on my face the entire time, and didn't stop until he was backed up against the wall and my face was inches away from his.

"Now you listen here Axel…"

"What happened to the no name deal…Hang on! How the hell do you know my name anyway?"

I ignored his little outburst and continued.

"Like I said last night, I couldn't care less if you knew what I wanted or not, but I always get what I want."

"What the hell?? You said you were too drunk and didn't remember anything from last night."

"Yeah, that's what I lead you to believe, but seriously, all the girls were giving me were glasses of juice and stuff. The only alcoholic drink I had last night was the one you gave me."

"But…why?"

I sat back on my feet and looked at him shaking my head. This time I was the one amused.

"Axel, do I really look like the kind of guy who would just pick a random bartender to sleep with and then walk away never looking back?"

"To be honest, I don't know what those type of guys look like..."

"Neither do I, but just answer the question."

"I guess not, no. But I don't see why that has anything to do with us, and last night. I've never even met or heard of you before."

"Well…" At this point I had to look away. "Technically that's not true."

"Eh?"

"Here's something more simpler. Have you ever heard of Roxas? Mer's older brother?"

"Yeah, he's come up quite a few times. The girls are practically desperate to set me up with him, but I dunno. Apparently he also has a really cute butt, and if he weren't gay, Jas would do him any day, but that's kinda creepy since it is one of my little sisters telling me so. Why do you ask? He an ex or something? He is, isn't he? That's why you're going red."

I, of course, got quite a shock with the whole 'cute butt' part and tried really hard to suppress my blush since the girls had told him that.

"No, he's no ex of mine, but we are pretty damn close."

"How close? You two an item or something? Then why last night?"

"Nope, not an item, and as for how close. Well you could pretty much call us…the same person."

I have to admit, the look on Axel's face at that moment held together his emotions pretty damn good. I, on the other hand, keep on slightly backing away for the possible outcome where he'd want to kill me.

"Oh."

Oh? Was that all I got? After weeks of planning for this one night with the object of my deepest desire, all I got was and 'Oh.' I'm even sadder than I thought. Not bothering with him anymore, I turned around to let my legs hang off the edge of my bed. There was that damned mirror again, and I still looked as horrible as before, though now I felt like my whole insides had been turned into a pit of despair. About to stand up, I felt this warmth grab onto my shoulder, so I lifted my head to look in the mirror behind my reflection. There was Axel's hand, and soon slid his other one onto my other shoulder. I raised my eyebrow as I saw his head appear above mine and felt his chin rest there. Nervous at first as I felt his body pressed up against my back, I lifted my eyes to stare into his. There, on his face was the biggest smirk I had ever seen, and all I wanted to do was wipe it off. He, on the other hand, just kept smirking down at me.

"Now why didn't you just say who you were in the first place? It would've been a lot easier you know. But no matter now…"

Instead of finding myself thrown out of his apartment, I found myself, once again, on my back with the extremely hot red-head hovering over me.

"You're not the only one about to get what they want…"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ok. So I lied. Whatever. The important thing was that I got exactly what I wanted in the end without hurting anyone, much, but he'll get over eventually. It was now six months after that 'special' night, and I have found that I keep on getting myself into the same one-night-stand situation, waking up not remembering much from the night before (at least pretending not to). The funny thing about all these one-night-stands is I keep on seeming to wake up with the exact same person every time…

"Roxas! What the hell did I tell you about waking up this bloody early??" Came the same old groan from the lump on our bed.

Maybe I should get myself a different hobby from one-night-stands…

Then again, I thought as I jumped on top of the said lump of my lover and snuggled down into his arms before he even had a chance to protest, if a well planned one night stand could find me the love of my life, I wasn't about to complain any time soon.

**Authoress's Note:**

o.0

Well that was…interesting… -giggles-

I must say, this has got to be the randomest, funniest story I have ever written…for now! -evil laughter-

I must say though, from the line ending in "his pulse rising greatly" to the end of the flashback, I myself did not write. Truthfully, I'm WAY too wimpy to write something even resembling a lemon. xD My darling friend Mercadise helped me out here (I actually asked her at school in the middle of assembly. Lol. None of our friends knew what we were on about. Good thing too, since it's a Catholic school! xD) and chances are that any lemon I have in any story will be written by her. But, if you are wanting to help me out I'd gladly take up any offers for you guys to write lemons for me. -hint hint nudge nudge-

Anywho, I shall leave you now and get on with my small pathetic life. Thank you, carry on.

PS I'll also take any offers to write a story personally for people, if you really think I'm good enough. I'm not the best with coming up with actual good plots so yeah…LOl


End file.
